Love All Over Again
by kkm-crazyfan24
Summary: Naruto, Sai, and Sasuke are back in the past with Kyuubi's doings. In the future, many stupid and wrong things happened but can Naruto and Sasuke come together and fight Orochimaru again? Sasunaru! OOC! Time traveling! Yaoi! Haitus
1. Back in the Past?

**Title- Love All Over Again**

**Author- kkm-crazyfan24**

**Full Summary- Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, and Naruto's kits are in the past with Kyuubi's doings! But in the future, many dangerous and stupid had happened and Naruto don't know if he could stand being near the Uchiha again. Can… everything go back together again? Sasunaru!! Smart Naruto! OOC! Travel back time! YAOI! M- Preg!**

**Ratings- 12-14 years old to 17-20 years old.**

**Warnings- M- preg. Possibly lemon or lime and YAOI! (Homosexuals) If you are homophobic, I will tell you to GET THE FUCK OUT HERE.**

**Disclaimer- I don't OWN Naruto. If I do, Sasuke will be screwing Naruto in all the episodes! BELIEVE IT!**

**Please enjoy!

* * *

**

_**Love All Over Again**_

_By kkm-crazyfan24_

_**Chapter one- Back in the Past??

* * *

**_

Uzumaki- Namikaze Naruto was pissed. No, he is _more than pissed._ Instead of the older version of him, with golden bronze skin, and toned muscles with the height of 6 feet 1, at the age of 22, he was the twelve years old version of himself with the height of 5 feet.

_Damn the old fox to hell!_

_**That's not a nice thing to say, kit.**_

_Don't 'kit' me right now! Why the hell am I in this form!?_

_**-Humph- This is like your dream, I guess. I wasn't really paying attention when I was doin-**_

_WHAT. THE. FUCK!? YOU DID STUFF TO MY BODY WHILE YOU WEREN'T EVEN PAYING ATTETION!??!!?_

_**THIS IS MY BODY TOO! Anyway, I can't stand how you mope to his pictures now days. Right now, you are in the past, but I also bought the two kits and the 'Sai' person too.**_

Naruto glanced at his side and there laid his 6 years old twins, a boy whose name is Ryosuke and a daughter whose name is Tsuki and his friend, Sai. He was glad that they didn't wake up when he was ranting to the fox. They would've thought that he was crazy. But Kyuubi was starting to make him crazy anyway…

Then Naruto frowned. He understood why Kyuubi bought his twins with him to the past (so that they can calm him down when he goes into one of his moods) but Sai too? Naruto sighed, putting a hand to massage the bridge of this nose, feeling a migraine coming up.

_Why Sai too?_

_**So he can talk care of the kits when you go the academy and on missions again.**_

_Yea right that I will leave my babies with him. He calls me 'dickless' for ramen's sake! If he even thinks of teaching my kits that, he can say bye bye to little Sai.-Sighs- But why did you really brought me back to the past? It's not like it is going to change anything._

_**Kukuku. You seem to forget that I am a demon lord. When I did this jutsu, I know that some things that you will do will affect the future. All in all, if you change some things, the future will change also.**_

Naruto suddenly have a murderous instinct around him. This woke up Sai who clutched to the closest weapon near him which was a kunai. Naruto turned to look at him and mouthed an apology and pointed to his head. Sai just nodded his head and looked around. He also threw the kunai on the floor, the tip of it piercing the floor. Naruto glared at it for a moment but let it go.

"Dickless, where the hells are we and why are we like this?"

Sai pointed to his and Naruto's body.

"We bloody look like we're 13!"

"That's because we are. Kyuubi decided to send us back to the past so that I can so-call change the future!"

Naruto chuckled humorlessly and tears began to seep into his vision. Sai sat up straighter and brought Naruto into his arms. Sai understands his feeling well. Too well in fact. If it wasn't for the idiotic Uchiha, Naruto wouldn't be like this! Naruto would have a perfect future and his dream. But because of one v_ery stupid and foolish _Uchiha, he…

Sai ran his hand through Naruto's sun-kissed and soft hair and let him cry to his content on his chest. It hurts him so much to see his first friend and companion to cry but it was no use to dwell on the past… or future anymore. He made Naruto's back facing the world, for Sai is hiding the fact that this brave man can cry.

Naruto cried, cutting the mental link between himself and Kyuubi. He needed time to let this fact into his mind. To get the fact that he is in the past now and that he will be seeing _him _again. He needed Sai's hand to run through his hair, to make him feel comforted, to make him feel loved and worried.

"Mommy, why are you crying?"

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was not a good camper right now. Hell, he was never a good camper and this morning just made him feel even worse. He was in his room, with his 13 years old clothes on him again. There was murderous scowl on his face that can make his father proud.

He was on an A- rank mission yesterday and when he came home, he just wanted a short nap! Was that too much to ask for!?

Apparently it was. The very next morning, he found himself like this. In his thirteen years old form again instead of his 23 years old form. He stopped twirling the kunai in his hand and threw it against the door without even looking. He smirked. So he still had his Anbu skills. Huh.

The very next moment, he was outside of his room and on the Uchiha training ground. Still the same speed too. Then Sasuke threw a punch to the wall and it collapsed instantly. The same strength too. He closed his eyes for a minute before opening them again. Now the Mangekyo Sharingan is in its glory! Suddenly a thought went to his head. Sasuke made it back to his room again and threw on his clothes, eager to go the academy for once and again.

There was predatory smirk on his gorgeous yet pale face. Anticipation and eagerness etched on the Uchiha's handsome face. Sasuke is really anxious yet scared but he could finally see his beloved kitsune again after a _long_ time.

* * *

Kyuubi was sweating slightly inside his kit's mind. Naruto was already this upset upon hearing the news that he was back in time and if he hears that he had also send _him, Uchiha Sasuke, _back in time with him…

He was so glad that he wasn't a human right now. If he was, he was sure that there will never be sunlight in his world anymore. But he was doing this for his kit's own good!

Naruto claims that he hate that bastard with all his heart but deep in his heart, all he wanted the bastard to do was hold him again and whisper all sweet nothings (meaning everything) to his sensitive ears again. He wanted Sasuke to make love to him again, wanted Sasuke to look at their off springs with loving eyes, looking at _Naruto _with loving eyes again. Kyuubi knows all of these, since he was in his kit's mind and body after all.

It was his job to look after his kit after all this time.

* * *

**Author's Note-**

**This is my first real story that I really paid my mind to and I really hope that you will appreciate it and take the time to review it. I was doing nothing and I just came up with this idea. If there is any grammar or spelling mistake, please tell me!**

**Neji- Why does it seem like Naru-chan hates Sasuke?**

**Hanako (that's me!)- You'll find out soon enough. Now go Naru-chan!**

**Naru runs to Sasuke where, Sasuke was saying and writing 'no' on his hand.**

**Hanako turns to you with puppy dog eyes- Onegai! Please review!**

**Kitsune- fox**

**Onegai- please**

**Hanako- flower child**

**Another note-**

**Sometimes I will say the future as the past when Naruto and Sasuke is speaking to each other and sometimes I will just use it as future.**

**REVIEW DAMN IT!**


	2. What Uchiha Uzumaki Ryosuke sees

**Title- Love All Over Again**

**Author- kkm-crazyfan24**

**Full Summary- Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, and Naruto's kits are in the past with Kyuubi's doings! But in the future, many dangerous and stupid had happened and Naruto don't know if he could stand being near the Uchiha again. Can… everything go back together again? Sasunaru!! Smart Naruto! OOC! Travel back time! YAOI! M-preg!**

**Ratings- 12-14 years old to 17-20 years old.**

**Warnings- M- preg. Most likely there will be a lemon or lime and YAOI! (Homosexuals) If you are homophobic, I will tell you to GET THE FUCK OUT HERE.**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT OWN Naruto. If I do, then seriously, I will make Sasuke screw Naruto in every episode. BELIEVE IT!**

**Please enjoy!

* * *

**

_**Love All Over Again**_

_By kkm-crazyfan24_

_**Chapter two- What Uchiha- Uzumaki Ryosuke sees all this time

* * *

**_

_Naruto cried, cutting the mental link between himself and Kyuubi. He needed time to let this fact into his mind. To get the fact that he is in the past now and that he will be seeing him again. He needed Sai's hand to run through his hair, to make him feel comforted, to make him feel loved and worried. _

"_Mommy, why are you crying?"

* * *

_

Uzumaki Ryosuke is a really strong and carefree boy, just like his mommy actually. However he was more on the fighting side, but underneath all the fighting lives a smart (though not as smart as his sister) and calculating genius.

He had black hair with the style of a duck butt and very similar to his father's hair when he heard his mommy murmured that once. He also has his mommy's cerulean blue eyes, making Ryosuke look younger than he actually is. Despite being only six years old, Ryosuke can perform mid chuunin level jutsu, high chuunin level taijutsu, low chuunin level of genjutsu, high chuunin level of ninjutsu and a little bit of healing jutsu. That is what happens when you have 4 powerful sensei that teach and drills you to the ground.

Ryosuke always wanted to know his father, and why was he never there, for him, for his sister or even for his mommy. Every time, he would go to his mommy and ask about him but he would always get this longing look in his cerulean eyes. Ryosuke would feel that his mommy is going to leave and then he would hold onto his mommy's leg and just cry, silently begging to whoever is up there, to make him stay with his mommy forever.

When his mommy doesn't answer him, he would go to the next best source: Sai-ojichan. Ryosuke knows that his Sai-ojichan is very perverted, courtesy of his mommy's yelling and blushes whenever Sai-ojichan make a move on him, but he can also be a very reliable and trustworthy person to talk to. The first time Ryosuke asked Sai-ojichan who was his father; Sai- ojichan actually performed the Golden Gaping Fish jutsu.

Then Sai-ojichan made him sit down and ask him why he wants to know. Ryosuke told him.

"_Mommy would always look so sad and nostalgia when I ask him about it."_

That was the only reason but Sai- ojichan took it to the heart, and answered his every question about what he wanted to know about his father. Ryosuke knows this much from Sai- ojichan-

His father is called Uchiha Sasuke.

_Does that make me Uchiha- Uzumaki Ryosuke and Tsuki, Uchiha- Uzumaki Tsuki? What about Mommy then? That means that he is related to Itachi- ojichan!!_

He had the same hair as Ryosuke have.

_He has duck butt hair too!?_

He is as strong as his mommy and even stronger than Sai- ojichan.

_Does that mean he could teach me some jutsu when I meet him?_

He is related his other uncle; Itachi- ojichan.

_That means that I might have the Sharingan as my bloodline limit too?_

Every session that they have about 'Sasuke', Sai- ojichan would make him promise to not tell anyone of them, not even his own mommy or his twin, younger sister, Tsuki. Of course Ryosuke promised because Sai- ojichan said *cough* threaten *cough* that if he doesn't, he won't tell him anymore of his father. But the last session they had together, Sai- ojichan told him something that made his blood boil.

_****Flashback no jutsu! ****_

_After training a little bit with Itachi-ojichan, Ryosuke went to Sai- ojichan's bedroom to ask him a question that have been bothering Ryosuke for a while. After he went into the room, he flopped down on one of the comfy chairs (he was sore from the training! Kami- sama! Itachi- ojichan wanted blood instead of tears!) with Sai- ojichan opposite of him._

"_Ne, ne, Sai- ojichan. Do you hate Otou-san?"_

_Sai- ojichan didn't react to Sasuke's new name (Ryosuke have been using since he told him about his father.) but rather the question that follows._

_Sai- ojichan took an intimidating scowl which Ryosuke flinched slightly at. Sai- ojichan was more optimistic and fun but when he is mad…_

_Let's just say Itachi- ojichan's fights/ training were more fun._

"_Why do you ask, Ryo-chan?"_

'_Ryo-chan' scowled at the silly but affectionate nickname that seems to flow from his mommy to everyone else. But he answered the question, nonetheless._

"_Sai- ojichan would always be so hostile and cold when I ask you about Otou-san."_

_Sai- ojichan was shocked. Was he that obvious that even a six year old can detect his hatred for the Uchiha? He was a ROOT member once, after all! He stood up and turned around, full of intention to draw something that would soothe his anger. Particularly a dead Uchiha Sasuke with blood coming and hurling out of him and…_

_Let's stop right there._

_Ryosuke thought that Sai- ojichan was going to ignore him and was going to repeat the question but Sai- ojichan stilled and just murmured softly yet firmly,_

"_He made your mommy, Naruto cry."_

_**** Flashback no jutsu END! ****_

Ever since then, they never had any more of those Sasuke session, since Ryosuke lost all respect for him since he made his mommy cry. NO ONE WAS ALLOWED TO MAKE HIS MOMMY CRY!! He even declared that his name will always be Uzumaki Ryosuke and never will be Uchiha- Uzumaki Ryosuke, but only to Sai- ojichan. One night, when Ryosuke wanted to use the bathroom; he passed through a room that he never saw before in the house.

_**** Flashback no jutsu! ** **_

_Ryosuke groggily walked himself to the bathroom and heard silent sobs and low murmurings. He saw a door that he never saw before, and being the curious little boy he is, stuck his head inside. (The door was opened.)_

_His eyes widened as he watched his mother silently sobbing, with tears tumbling from his eyes and down the caramel, whiskered cheeks while sitting on the bed. The edges of his eyes were red and his sun- kissed hair looked limp to the unusually pale skin. There was occasional hiccupping and slight mumblings. He was holding a picture frame to his chest and held it like it was his lifeline. Ryosuke could make out a black-ish figure but couldn't identify the picture but he has a pretty good idea of who it was, relying on what Sai- ojichan said. Ryosuke leaned a bit more in the room and listened intently on what his mommy was saying._

"…_I love you so much, Sasuke. Why did you leave me? Am I not enough? You don't even know that you have a daughter and son right now. They are so beautiful, a beautiful mix of us. B-but you can't see them right now. Because you LEFT __**ME!**__"_

_At the end of that, his mommy was shrieking loudly but not loudly enough for the whole house to wake up. Ryosuke was about to barge in and comfort his mommy but then another presence was in the room. Ryosuke couldn't see who it was but he could tell from his voice._

"_Don't cry, Naruto-kun. My little brother is so foolish to leave you and not see that you are a great treasure that should be respected and loved."_

_It was Itachi- ojichan's voice._

_Ryosuke scooted a bit more in and he can finally see Itachi- ojichan sit on the bed and holding his mommy is a protective embrace. He could also see that Itachi- ojichan was rubbing small circles on his mommy's back, making the hysterical cries into small whimpers. Into Itachi- ojichan's chest, his mommy continued to murmured incoherent sentence but he was a lot more calmed down._

_Ryosuke let out a gentle smile and leaned back into the hallway. He silently closed the door, making sure that it 'clicked' softly. Once he was outside, his face turned blank but his mind was running 1000 miles per hour. From then on, he decided that he hated Uchiha Sasuke, his so-called father. He hated Uchiha Sasuke with passion because he made his mommy cry. He hated him because he was never there for his family._

_He had a lot more reasons to tell but nature is calling him to the bathroom._

_**** Flashback no jutsu END! ****_

Ryosuke also concluded that he hated his mommy crying. It makes his heart hurts because his precious person is crying. He swore from that day on, he would never make his mommy cry.

That was then but this is now!!

Right now, in front of him was his mommy is crying his heart out and Sai- ojichan was holding him protectively just like Itachi- ojichan held him on that night. So he asked,

"Mommy, why are you crying?"

One pair of watery blue eyes and another pair of black inky eyes looked his way. Ryosuke didn't know what to do but he just followed his instincts. He crawled over to his mommy and Sai- ojichan and position himself in their little embrace, holding his mommy's neck. He vaguely wondered why his mommy's head feels smaller but that was at the back of his head right now.

Right now, his mommy needed him and Ryosuke knew it himself too. Those small questions like why his mommy was so small right now, where are they, etc; they can all be answered later. Ryosuke ran his small hands over his mommy's soft, spiky sun kissed hair and kept on murmuring to his mommy, "Everything is going to be okay, Mommy. I love you Mommy. I'll keep you safe."

It seemed to make his mommy cry harder into his small chest but Ryosuke didn't care. He would always be here for his mommy and he knew that Tsuki, Itachi- ojichan, Sai- ojichan, Gaara- ojichan, and many other people will always be there for his mommy too.

"What's going on here?"

* * *

**Author's Note-**

**Hehehe. Another cliffy for you! Can anyone guess who said that? **

**Gaara- …I shall kill you Uchiha for hurting my little brother!**

**Hanako- You can't! I still need him for my plot!**

**-Push him outside of the room-**

**Gaara- I WILL kill you if you EVEN THINK about making him cry again! GOT IT UCHIHA!?!?**

**Hanako- Hai, hai, hai. Time for you to go.**

**-Locks Gaara out.-**

**Sasuke- My beautiful son. Come meet your father!**

**Ryosuke- You are NOT my father! You made Mommy cry!!**

**-Sasuke drops his opened arms and drops into a sobbing mess, murmuring "sorry" over and over again.-**

**Hanako muses to herself- Maybe I can put Sasuke and Naruto back together.**

**Sasuke perks up from hearing this.**

**Sasuke- Write it down then! Write it down where I and Naruto have smexy se-**

**-Naruto comes over and covers Sasuke's mouth.-**

**Naruto- Our son is here!**

**-Sasuke's imaginary puppy ears drooped down but then perks back up when a mischievous glint entered his eyes.-**

**Hanako- U-uh- oh!**

**-Hanako begins running with a determined Uchiha behind her.-**

**Sasuke- WRITE THE DAMN CHAPTER ALREADY!!**

**Hanako- I NEED REVIEWS, GODDAMNIT!! (No offense to those who believe in God)**

**Sasuke- I DON'T CARE! WRITE THE CHAPTER OR ELSE I WILL SHARINGAN YOUR ASS!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I like to keep my ass, thank you very much. **

**Review, damn it!**


	3. What Uchiha Uzumaki Tsuki sees

**Title- Love All Over Again**

**Author- kkm-crazyfan24**

**Full Summary- Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, and Naruto's kits are in the past with Kyuubi's doings! But in the future, many dangerous and stupid had happened and Naruto don't know if he could stand being near the Uchiha again. Can… everything go back together again? Sasunaru!! Smart Naruto! OOC! Travel back time! YAOI! M-preg!**

**Ratings- 12-14 years old to 17-20 years old.**

**Warnings- M- preg. Most likely there will be a lemon or lime and YAOI! (Homosexuals) If you are homophobic, I will tell you to GET THE FUCK OUT HERE.**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT OWN Naruto! If I do, then seriously I will make Sasuke screw Naruto in every episode. BELIEVE IT!!**

**Please enjoy!

* * *

**

_**Love All Over Again**_

_By kkm-crazyfan24_

_**Chapter three- What Uchiha- Uzumaki Tsuki sees all this time

* * *

**_

_It seemed to make his mommy cry harder into his small chest but Ryosuke didn't care. He would always be here for his mommy and he knew that Tsuki, Itachi- ojichan, Sai- ojichan, Gaara- ojichan, and many other people will always be there for his mommy too._

"_What's going on here?"

* * *

_

Uzumaki Tsuki… what words can you really use to describe her?

She was the only female that travels with the group (Her mommy, Itachi- ojichan, Sai- ojichan, and her twin yet older brother.) Despite that, she was also the second most composed person in the group, the first being her Itachi- ojichan.

Like her brother, her skills as a ninja are better than some regular genins, regular six year olds, and perhaps even more than some of the chuunins. She can perform mid chuunin level jutsu, mid chuunin level taijutsu, high chuunin level genjutsu, high chuunin level ninjutsu, and a lot of healing jutsu. With her appearance, she was cuddled a lot and being squealed at for being cute!

Tsuki had long black- bluish hair like her Itachi- ojichan but was let down on her petite back. Like her brother, she also had a tan skin tone with huge cerulean blue eyes that looked really innocent. But when she narrowed her blue eyes, it became cold and chipped that it could make a fully grown male drop to their knees, shivering in fear. Despite being six, she was way damn too perspective and was able to figure things out better and faster than her brother, Ryosuke. She was also smarter than him.

However, her group treated her like a porcelain doll. Treated her like a weak girl that always needed help and support. SHE WAS NOT SOME DAMN WEAKLING!! SHE WAS UZUMAKI TSUKI!! Tsuki always bristled when Itachi- ojichan fight her with less blood but more gently, like a boy not wanting to break his toy. Sai- ojichan always said less crude things in her presence. Her mommy treated her so gently that she was sure he would cry if she even used a bit more energy.

But the one reaction that she hated the most was the one from her brother. Ryo- niichan was always near her when some bullies go up to her or when some boys wanted to ask her out on a date. He would always bit out some excuses and then chase the people off. Now, this would have been a perfect brother for a weak little girl but Tsuki was NO WEAKLING! She appreciated her brother's thoughtfulness but this seriously has to end.

They were born from the same body, the same egg, only to be separated when they were inside of their mommy's body. Tsuki wanted everyone to treat her like an equal, like how they treat her brother! She wanted to stamp on her feet and throw a tantrum but decided against that. It was too embarrassing to do that. Instead she did the next best thing- she decided to complain to her mommy. She can describe that night like it happened only yesterday.

_****Flashback no jutsu! ****_

"_Mommy?"_

_Her mommy stared at the door, where his second daughter was. Her hands were behind her back and the bangs of her hair were covering slightly at her right eye. Her mommy opened his arms widely, telling his five year old daughter to jump in. She smiled brightly (She only acts lively and feisty around her friends and families), ran and jumped into her mommy's awaiting arms. _

_She snuggled into the 22 year old man's hard but small chest. She felt protective arms around her and smelt her mommy's scent. It reminds her of the sun and of protectiveness. _

_She sighed and her mommy frowned. Shouldn't a five year old be enjoying life instead of sighing like a tired old lady? Her mommy scowled and pushed her daughter out of his chest and stared at his daughter's eyes. _

"_What's wrong, Tsuki-chan?"_

_Tsuki's eyes watered a bit before letting the tears win and let a tearful sob. Her mother looked panicked before bringing her to his chest and rubs his hands smoothly down her petite back. _

_He was panicking a lot in his head but decided to not show it on his face, lest to make his daughter cry even more. He was about to open his mouth but Tsuki beat him to it._

"_M-mommy… do you t-think that I-I am weak?"_

_Tsuki's voice stuttered and crackled to a whisper at the end of her question but the intensity of her question burned her mommy's mind. Her mommy's wheels started to spin and were about to ask her who the hell told her that but was once again, beaten by Tsuki._

"_Everyone, Ryo-niichan, Itachi- ojichan, Sai- ojichan, and even you mommy treated me like a small porcelain doll."_

_Her mommy was about to argue but was silenced by her daughter's watery glare. Gosh, how much have Itachi taught her about glares? Even watery ones seem dangerous…_

"_It makes me seem like I am… weak. Every time something happens, I am always the one that is being protected and I am always treated like I am some weak little girl!"_

_Her mommy was about to argue that again, but was shot down again from Tsuki's unwavering glare. Her mommy gulped. Gosh, what have Itachi really been teaching his daughter!?_

"_Don't deny it mommy. Every time I am always the little princess and I don't want to be such a wea-"_

_Tsuki wanted to continue but was cut off this time by her mommy. Her head was back into the chest of her mommy and was aware of the tears that were sliding down her cheeks once again. She tried to stifle down the whimpers that were coming out. Dammnit! UZUMAKIS DO NOT CRY!!_

_Her mommy made soothing noises at the back of his throat, calming down the girl immediately. _

"_Shhh, Tsuki- chan. Shhhh…"_

_Tsuki wanted to stop her whimpers and cries but to no avail, they keep on falling down. _

"_You're no weakling, Tsuki. Remember that. We protect you and shelter you from the blood and kills because you are our group's own little princess. If we don't protect you, who else will have this innocence for long? You are the group's only female and the rest of us are just… boys."_

_Tsuki continued listening to her mommy, the tears were already gone. The soft rumblings of his chest when he spoke with such gentleness and how melodious voice flew. With all that sensations, she was about to fall asleep. But with the next few sentences that came out of her mommy's mouth made her snap back awake._

"_It almost like a boy's instinct to protect a girl, despite knowing them or not."_

_Tsuki almost nodded to this statement. She often saw her Ryo- niichan helping out some girls if they were being bullied. Her mommy, Itachi- ojichan, and her Sai- ojichan often helped random people that were being bullied too._

"_But a boy's instinct becomes even sharper when their own family or friends are being hurt. Their heart, mind, and body will become protective to support their precious ones; some will even give their own lives to save the ones that they love. Some may think that it is stupid but remember this Tsuki; you may be smart to save your own life but you are lower than trash if you leave and fled on your teammates, family, or love ones."_

_Tsuki's eyes watered again, for the nth time that day. She was the worse. She accused of them making her feel like a weakling but in reality, they were only protecting her from the cruel and harsh points of life. She fisted her mommy's black jacket harshly and started to cry again._

_Her mommy pulled her up again, and kissed the tears away. Then he put her head to his shoulder._

"_Shhh, don't cry Tsuki- chan. Everyone questions themselves about these sometimes. When I was pregnant with you and Ryo-chan, Itachi and Sai were so protective of me. Sometimes it makes me suffocate but then they told me the exact same words that I just told you."_

_Tsuki just nodded her head, showing that she was following him. Although in the middle, she could swear that she heard,"… except that I was NOT a girl..."_

"_However, if you want them and me to stop treating you like a girl and treat you like how we treat Ryo-chan, all you have to do is to tell us. Except that I don't think Ryo-chan is going to stop treating you like the way it is because you are his precious little sister after all. After you grow up, there are very little things that he can protect you from. So he has to savor these moments of being able to protect his little sister."_

_Her mommy nuzzled his nose with her small nose and smiled brightly. Tsuki smiled an identical smile back to her mommy. Then she put her two hands on her mommy's head and said, "Then mommy, you have to stop treating me like a girl! Treat me like Ryo- niichan!"_

_Her mommy chuckled deeply and his eyes turned into crescent moons and mirth in his smile. _

"_Alright, alright."_

_Tsuki smiled yet again, kissed her mommy on the whiskered cheeks before running out of the room yelling something like, "…tells them too!"_

_Her mommy, still sitting on the bed chuckled pleasantly, as laughter threatened to seep into his voice._

_**** Flashback no jutsu END! ****_

Ever since that day, that conversation, everyone treated Tsuki like how they treated Ryo- niichan. It took a few months but everyone started to treat her the same way as they treated Ryo- niichan.

Itachi- ojichan trained her ruthlessly and she blushed at the very crude statements that Sai- ojichan say in her presence. Her mommy even made her do chores like Ryo- niichan. Nowadays, she put her hair up like Itachi- ojichan, because it gets in the way of her training and chores. Despite all that, Ryo- niichan still protected her from bullies that she could easily protect herself from. She was thankful, understanding the protective the older Uzumaki have for her.

When she has first perfected her icy glare (learnt from Itachi- ojichan) she showed it to her mommy. How was she supposed to know that it reminded him of so much past memories that wished to be forgotten? … and how was she supposed to know that she was going to learn about her father on that day?

_****Flashback no jutsu! ****_

"_Mommy, look! Mommy!"_

_Tsuki was breathless from running to her mommy's room from the training ground. She was finally going to show her mommy the icy glare that she saw Itachi- ojichan perform a few times before. Itachi- ojichan refused to teach her anything but that only result Tsuki stalking her ojichan down and copy righted the Uchiha glare. _

_After a few weeks of stalking her 'prey', she finally perfected the glare! She first showed Itachi- ojichan and he seemed nonchalant about it but there was something akin to fear in his eyes. Like an 'Uh-oh! I sense a disturbance in force.'_

_After that, she was in this room, catching her breath. _

_Finally she was ready! She closed her eyes and then opened them again, making the warm and welcoming cerulean eyes into cold and chipped ice blue eyes. She was so into making her icy glare perfect, she didn't notice the hitched intake of breath that her mommy took. She only noticed her mommy's expression after he fell down onto his knees and there was a horror- stricken look on his face. _

_Tsuki deactivated the glare and rushed to her mommy. She didn't take the blond man into her arms but stood a foot away from him. The look that was still on his face, made her stop. Why was he looking like that? W… was it her fault? Tsuki was about to run down the stairs and march Itachi- ojichan into her mommy's room but one word stopped her._

"_S…Sasuke."_

_It was said in a disbelieving and yet full of anguish tone. _

_Sasuke… who is that?_

_Tsuki wondered to herself but was snapped back to attention when she heard a restricted sob from her mommy. She took one last look at the watery eyes before running for her Itachi- ojichan. Tsuki felt something squeezed her small heart when she imagined her mommy's look again. Then she broke into a sprint. She would find Itachi- ojichan and everything will go back to normal._

_Itachi- ojichan or Sai- ojichan can make everything go back to normal… could make go back to the same._

_She sprinted even faster._

_They just have to. _

_Because if they can't… who else could?

* * *

_

_Tsuki found Itachi- ojichan sitting on the training ground, meditating. Before she even goes close to the Uchiha, Itachi- ojichan snapped his onyx eyes to her. She could do nothing but point to where her mommy was crying. In less than a second, he was gone and Tsuki grumbled a bit before sprinting back to her mommy's room. Just as she was about to open the door and go inside, she heard her mommy speak._

"_S-She looked s-so m-much like S-Sasuke!"_

_From where she was standing, she could hear the sorrowful voice that was filled with tears. Her hand was stilled on the doorknob, debating whether to go in or not. _

_Who was this Sasuke?? And why did her mommy cry at his name!?!?_

_Just as she was about to go in, Itachi- ojichan's voice stopped her._

"_Naruto- kun… She is not Sasuke. You have to get that through your head. He may be part of Ryosuke and Tsuki but they are not Sasuke completely. They had not even met him!"_

_Who and what is this Sasuke really?! Not only did her mommy know him, but Itachi- ojichan too??_

_Tsuki almost barged in with a mouthful of questions but was stopped by the sight of Itachi- ojichan in front of her. He looked tired, which was really a feat in itself since Itachi- ojichan rarely let his guard down. She looked at him with a questioning gaze in her eyes and then she followed Itachi- ojichan when he nodded at her._

_Itachi- ojichan brought her to his room and then they both sat down on the floor._

_Itachi- ojichan looked like he was having a conflict in his mind but after a moment, he sighed._

"_Sasuke…"_

_**** Flashback no jutsu END! ****_

Tsuki can also remember that night clearly when Itachi- ojichan spilled to her that Sasuke Uchiha was her father. There were a lot of questions that shot from Tsuki's mouth and bombarded Itachi- ojichan but he answered all of them. Some of them left her infuriating but some left her sad and hopeful. Hopeful that her father will come for them but the last sentence that Itachi- ojichan said squashed down all her hopes.

"_**He made your mommy, Naruto cry."**_

That phrase haunted her for a while, making her realize that her mommy cried because of her. Because that she looked so much like her 'father' when she had on the icy glare. Because of this, she rarely showed her icy glare to her mommy anymore. She just showed it to bullies or to Itachi- ojichan, Sai- ojichan, or even Ryo- niichan when she is really pissed off but never to her mommy. She won't do it then, she will never do it now.

Tsuki's baby blue eyes tear up slightly when she saw her mommy crying again, with Sai- ojichan and Ryo- niichan's arms around him. Not wanting to be left out of the group hug, she asked, "What's going on here?"

Three pairs of eyes looked at her, with shock. All three of them were filled with tears but the swollen edges of her mommy's dark blue eyes let her know that he was crying the hardest. She slowly roused herself up and sauntered to her mommy's side.

When she reached her mommy's side, her left hand took Sai's right hand, and her right hand took Ryo- niichan's left hand. Together, she gradually put them on her mommy's whiskered cheeks and kissed his forehead.

"Cry it all out Mommy. We will be there to for you."

* * *

**Author's Note-**

**This chapter is quite long, longer than the other two. I hope that you enjoyed it!! This chapter really left me teary-eyed and I was the one that wrote this!**

**-sniff, sniff-**

**If you enjoyed this chapter, then please review!! I am a review whore and I don't give a DAMN!**

**Sasuke- *Muses to himself* Heh, a review whore.**

**Hanako- What. Was. That?**

**Sasuke- I said that You. Are. A. Re-**

**Hanako- You finish that sentence and I swear that I will turn this into an itanaru fic. Not that I mind it, I am quite a fan of that pairing too…**

**Sasuke- *Horror stricken* Y-you w-w-wouldn't!**

**Hanako- *Cracks knuckles* There is very little things I wouldn't do, **_**Sasuke- kun~**_

**Sasuke- *Wide eyes and then kneels on the floor* PLEASE!! I BEG YOU NOT TO DO THAT!! I CAN'T LEAVE MY NARU- CHAN!!**

**Hanako- Hehehehe. The powers over a character are… GREAT! **

**Muahahahaha Sasuke!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW SOON!!! If you want me to update soon….**

**Review Dammnit!**


	4. Sorry! Author's Note

**Author's Note-**

**This is just an author's note!**

**From now on, I will change mommy into Okaa-chan, because it fits more into the story and I like it more that way. But during the whole story, I will switch around with Okaa-chan, mommy and mama. Because each sounds better during the story.**

**At first I thought that ojichan means uncle but then my friends complained that it means grandpa. So I searched online and I read that ojisan means uncle and jiichan or jiji means grandpa. I also found that otooji means uncle but I like ojichan better, so if you have any complaints about that, I will ignore it.**

**This is the information that I found-**

**(older) ****伯父****(oji, hakufu) (humble); ****伯父さん****(ojisan) (polite); ****伯父貴****(ojiki) (honorific)**

**(younger) ****叔父****(oji, shukufu) (humble); ****叔父さん****(ojisan) (polite); ****叔父貴****(ojiki) (honorific)**

**So if ojisan is just said to be polite, then I want Ryosuke and Tsuki call Itachi and Sai, ojichan to show the close bonds they have toward each other.**

**I also found that there is no saying of Okaa-chan, only Okaa-san or Sama, but I will follow chan since, I feel that chan is a more familiar saying of mother.**

**If anyone has any complaints about this, I will completely ignore it.**

**Thank you very much and I would like people to review my chapters/ story rather than just put it in story alert or favorite it. If people review, then I know that you are supporting my story and I will update faster.**

**Thank you for your patience and onward to chapter four now!**


	5. What Happened?

**Title- Love All Over Again**

**Author- kkm-crazyfan24**

**Full Summary- Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, and Naruto's kits are in the past with Kyuubi's doings! But in the future, many dangerous and stupid had happened and Naruto don't know if he could stand being near the Uchiha again. Can… everything go back together again? Sasunaru!! Smart Naruto! OOC! Travel back time! YAOI! M-preg!**

**Ratings- 12-14 years old to 17-20 years old.**

**Warnings- M- preg. Most likely there will be a lemon or lime and YAOI! (Homosexuals) If you are homophobic, I will tell you to GET THE FUCK OUT HERE.**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT OWN Naruto. If I do, then seriously, I will make Sasuke screw Naruto in every episode. BELIEVE IT!**

**Please enjoy!

* * *

**

_**Love All Over Again**_

_By kkm-crazyfan24_

_**Chapter four- What Happened?

* * *

**_

_When she reached her mommy's side, her left hand took Sai's right hand, and her right hand took Ryo- niichan's left hand. Together, she gradually put them on her mommy's whiskered cheeks and kissed his forehead._

"_Cry it all out Mommy. We will be there to for you."

* * *

_

"This is… my old apartment," Naruto said to his daughter, after he cried his heart to them out. It was quite… embarrassing.

Ryosuke asked, "Okaa-chan, why do you and Sai-ojichan look… younger?" Naruto contemplated for the moment to how to tell this to his son and daughter. Finally he sighed, and decided to tell them about Kyuubi sending them back to the past. Damn Sai for being so silent now!

"Kyuubi sent us back into the past. Right now, Sai is 13 years old and I am 12." Naruto said this with a straight face but was sweating profusely inside. Crap! What would his children think about this!?

_KYUUBI! This is your ENTIRE fault!!_

_**Awwww, kit. I can totally feel the love in that. **_

Naruto can _see _sarcasm dripping from the statement and could feel the fox demon roll his eyes at that.

_**It's not like they don't know about me. Of course they would be surprised but c'mon, you could be pregnant! Traveling back in time is not something new.**_

Naruto mentally rolled his eyes at that. He dreaded the day that his children met Kyuubi for the first time. It started a few months ago.

_**** Flashback no jutsu! ****_

"_Okaa-chan."_

_Naruto looked at his children who requested his presence._

"_Yes, Tsuki-chan, Ryo-chan?"_

'_Tsuki-chan and Ryo-chan' glowered at the nicknames but relented after Naruto seems unaffected. Naruto waited for his children to ask him what they needed. Naruto itched to go back to his sealing room and finish the jutsu that he have been working on but who can turn down the twin puppy dog eyes that his offspring gives him?_

_Both Ryosuke and Tsuki looked embarrassed and opened their mouths occasionally but nothing came out. Naruto raised a blonde fine eyebrow at that. Usually, they wouldn't hesitate to ask him something. What happened to the straight to the point Uzumaki Tsuki and Ryosuke?_

"_I promise if you tell or ask me something, I won't get mad or anything."_

_Tsuki and Ryosuke looked a lot more relieved after they came to Naruto's room but was still slightly nervous._

"_Promise Okaa-chan?"_

"_Of course! It's my ninja way of life!"_

_Naruto pumped his fists in the air to emphasize that fact. Tsuki and Ryosuke laughed at that and then crawled into Naruto's arms. They snuggled into his chest even though they were probably too old to do that. However Naruto pulled them into his chest and smiled into their raven crown. They are never too old to do this, Naruto thought to himself._

_They don't do this anymore since Itachi and Sai taught them jutsu and other things. Then they declared that they were big boys and girls and too old to do things with their Okaa-chan anymore. Naruto cursed Itachi and Sai slightly since they took away Ryo-chan and Tsuki-chan's time with their Okaa- chan. Mou! Next batch that the blonde ninja produce, they are all Naruto's! _

_Back to the present, Tsuki was pulling on one of Naruto's sun kissed bangs to snap him out of whatever daze he was having. _

"_Huh?"_

_Real intelligent, Naruto._

"_Okaa-san, can normal boys have babies?"_

_It was Ryosuke who asked that question. Naruto sputtered at the question. What the heck are they learning about!?_

"_N-nani?!"_

_Ryosuke put a hand behind his head and smiled sheepishly while Tsuki continued to lean against Naruto's chest._

"_W-well, Kazuhiko's Okaa-chan is a girl but Okaa-chan is a boy here!"_

_Naruto sniffed slightly at this. "T-then you want a g-girl for an Okaa-chan instead of m-me?"_

_Tsuki and Ryosuke's eyes went wide at this and started to comfort their Okaa-chan and Tsuki sent a glare at Ryosuke that clearly meant, 'This is your ENTIRE fault!' Ryosuke groaned at that. He hated when Tsuki sent that look but he hated it even more when his Okaa-chan is crying!_

"_Ryo-niichan doesn't mean that! It's just that well… we are curious."_

_Naruto snickered at their panicked looks in his head but stopped sniffling outwardly. Hehehehe, that's what the brats get for using their puppy dog eyes at him. Then he thought for a moment. How would he tell them about Kyuubi? What if they hate him then!?_

_Naruto's brain stopped functioning for a minute there. They won't right?_

_**Of course they won't, kit! They are your kits after all.**_

_But…but…_

_**No more buts! Just tell them already!**_

_Fine, alright._

_Naruto was pulled back from their mental link when Tsuki pulled on his bang for not listening again. He gently took the piece of hair out of his daughter's little fist. Naruto did not want to go bald before 30!_

"_Well, you see… there was a fox demon that tried to invade Konoha before."_

_Tsuki and Ryosuke looked really interested. Whenever their Okaa-chan got into the 'story mode', it was great. He would capture their attention and get the utmost reactions out of them. They got more comfortable in their Okaa-san's embrace before continuing to listen to the story._

"_His name-_

_**Actually, I don't really have a sex. I can be whatever I want.**_

_Urusai Kyuu! I am telling my kids what happened now!_

_**Humph, fine. –Sulks in the corner-**_

"_As I was saying, his- well you can't really say his since he can be both but who cares right now. His name is Kyuubi no Youko. He has 9 tails and was the greatest demon ever." _

_**WAS!? I STILL AM!**_

_Oh shut up, Kyuu._

_***grumbles***_

"_Everyone thought that Kyuubi was just so happening to cross their village so that is why he tried to destroy it, but that wasn't the real reason. The real reason is that someone killed his mate and off springs when he was hunting food for them. He didn't know who did it but there was a Konoha hitai-ite next to his mate's corpse."_

_The twins gasped at who would do such a thing but continued to listen to Naruto's story, nonetheless._

"_He was enraged. Kyuubi swore that he would find who have done this and repay them 100 times back. He went to Konoha but he didn't really see who he killed. All he saw was red and the only on his mind is 'Kill. Kill whoever killed my family. Kill!' He slashed through innocent people but who could really blame him. Someone just killed his mate and off springs. Would you, Tsuki-chan? Ryo-chan? Would one of you blame him?"_

_Tsuki and Ryosuke appeared to be in deep thoughts about this. Through their mental link that they established due to that they're twins, they discussed this._

_Would you, Ryo-niichan? –Tsuki_

_Normally I wouldn't but if someone killed Okaa-chan, Sai-ojichan, and Itachi-ojichan… I would. – Ryosuke_

_Me too. – Tsuki_

_They were snapped out of their mental link when their Okaa-chan flicked them on the forehead._

"_C'mon, you have to talk to me! I don't have the mental link to you two!"_

_Tsuki and Ryosuke looked at each other before nodding slowly. They replied at the same time._

"_We wouldn't Okaa-chan because if someone killed Okaa-chan, Sai-ojichan, and Itachi-ojichan, we would kill them too."_

_Naruto smiled at their replies and continued on with the story._

"_Then the hero came in. Namikaze Minato was the Hokage at that time. He was the Yondaime and also known as the Yellow Flash of Konoha. When he realized that there was no other way to stop Kyuubi because of his rampage, he decided to use the only jutsu that would make Kyuubi stop. The Dead Demon Consuming Seal. The side effect of this is that he have to let the Shinigami have his soul and to seal the Kyuubi in a new born. And that new born was… me."_

_The twins were dead panned. Their Okaa-chan was the one that was chosen!? Instead of looking at him with fear and horror, they looked at him with awe and respect. Naruto sighed, glad that he passed this crisis. Now, to continue the story._

"_He sealed it in me not because I was just a convenient baby that was an orphan as well, but because I was his son. He believed that I was strong enough to keep the demon at bay and that I would be able to use Kyuubi's powers easily. When he died sealing the demon, he had one last wish. Minato wished that the villagers would view Naruto as a hero that helped defeat the demon and not the demon itself. But his wish was not honored. Many villagers hated me because they saw me as the Kyuubi itself and the person that killed their beloved Yondaime. They would beat me half to death but Kyuubi would always heal me."_

_Naruto watched his children's expressions carefully. First there was shock that their Okaa-chan was the Yondaime's son, then respect that the Yondaime manage to save his village from the demon, and finally landed at disgust at what the villagers did. They were supposed to respect the Yondaime's dying wish and yet, they treat their Okaa-chan like that!_

"_Okaa-chan! They are the demons themselves! You were just a boy and they treat you like that!?"_

_Ryosuke sprung up from the hug and threw one fist in the air, as if to hit one of the villagers. His face was red with anger and trembling like a leaf. His calm, cool blue eyes were now burning with a passion to beat those villagers half to death for what they did to his Okaa-chan! There was a frightening scowl on the raven's young face that shouldn't be there at all._

_Naruto looked at his daughter's face. Tsuki's fists were tightly clenched together and her knuckles were white from the tension. She was very still and silent but her eyes. Oh Kami-sama. Her eyes were so chilling and so cold that it can make water freeze. Her lips were in a tight line and in her mind, she was thinking of a perfect death for those villagers. _

_Naruto waited for a few moments to let his children calm down first. But he was glad in the inside. They didn't hate him for what he is!_

_**Told you so.**_

_I know, I know. I think that I am going to summon you to show the oh-so fearless Kyuubi._

_**I am fearless!**_

_Yup, yup. Let me continue the story first._

_Then Tsuki looked up. Her cerulean blue eyes aren't that cold anymore but it was still underneath the curiosity that was showing. Ryosuke also crawled back into his arms again. _

"_But how is this relating to how normal boys can have babies?"_

_Ahh. Naruto knew that it would be his daughter that notices this._

"_Ahh. But who said Okaa-chan was a normal boy?" Keyword- __**normal.**_

"_But aren't you normal?" Ryosuke asked, slightly afraid of his Okaa-chan's answer._

"_Nu-uh, Ryo-chan. Who would be normal with a fox demon in them?"_

_Naruto smirked at them. Tsuki and Ryosuke pouted at such an answer, but there was relief in both eyes. Then Naruto asked the ultimate question. _

"_Do you… want to see Kyuubi?"_

_To say that Tsuki and Ryosuke were shocked would be an understatement. Their eyes were comically larger than usual and Naruto would have laughed if he wasn't waiting for their answer. And of course, being only six made them curious little kitsunes making them nod their heads furiously. Naruto sighed and then proceeded to put both of them on his king size bed. He made some seals and yelled out,_

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu- Kyuubi!"_

_Naruto slammed one hand down on the carpet floor and poof. When the white substance subsides, there lay a fox with 9 tails behind him. He has red fur and sharp red eyes that seems to pierce through your soul. The fox wasn't very tall, more like 3 feet tall and that was only a bit taller than the twins. Both children were silent at first but then…_

"_KAWAII!!!" _

_Tsuki screamed when she jumped off of the bed and came to hug the fox. He was just so CUTE!! There was a sweat drop on the back of Naruto's head as he gapped at the scene. Ryosuke also snapped out of his shock and then also came to hug the fox. _

"_**I am Kyuubi no Youko an-"**_

"_Wahhh! HE TALKS!"_

_Ryosuke continued to play with the fluffy tails as he made that statement. A tick started to form on the fox's head when he was so rudely interrupted. Naruto, fearful for his son's life intervened._

"_Ryo-chan, Tsuki-chan. Why don't you two sit on the bed with me when Kyuubi over here explains everything?"_

_The twins were reluctant at first but the tick on the fox's head hurried them up. After settling down, the fox continued talking._

"_**What I was saying is that, I am Kyuubi no Youko and I am your godfather. Your Okaa-chan was able to born you two out was because I gave her 'girl parts.'"**_

_Ryosuke and Tsuki stared dumb founded at Kyuubi before looking at their Okaa-chan who was blushing heavily and looking anywhere but them. Then they looked at Kyuubi again and said, "So?"_

"_**So?" **__Kyuubi and Naruto echoed together._

"_Yea." Then the twins shrugged. "Even though you are a boy, Okaa-chan, you are still the best Okaa-chan that we have!"_

_Naruto's eyes got a little moistened while the twins looked at Kyuubi with a determined glint in their eyes. _

"_And Kyuu-chan is CUTEST fox in the whole world!"_

_Then they both jumped off of bed and ran toward Kyuubi. They crashed into the demon and laughed while playing with the fluffy tails again. Kyuubi groaned while the 3 Uzumaki just laughed._

_On that day, the Uzumaki twins gained another teacher that can give Itachi-ojichan a run for his money for being ruthless._

_**** Flashback no jutsu END! ****_

Naruto chuckled slightly at that memory. Tsuki, Ryosuke, and Sai looked at him funnily with an eyebrow raised up to their hairline. Naruto felt heat flood into his face while smiling sheepishly at them. Then Naruto felt a light bulb flash on the top of his head. Naruto jumped on the floor and then said, "We are going to another place right now!"

"But don't we need to pack?" Sai asked, curious of the place that they are going to right now.

"We don't. Kyuubi already sent all the stuff there already since he knew that we would go there."

Hearing no other questions, he held Tsuki's and Ryosuke's hands in his right hand and Sai's shoulder with his left hand.

He whispered, "Shunshin."

* * *

Sasuke is damn pissed right now. He has forgotten his stupid fan girls that would wait for him in the classroom, outside the academy, or even in front of his house! Right now, he is inside the classroom with about 10 girls surrounding him but not coming near him. Sasuke came to the academy 30 minutes earlier, hoping to see his kitsune but again, forgetting that Naruto was almost late for everything. He scowled and sent out a killing intent that made the girls stay at least 5 feet away from him. He scowled making his face seem darker than usual, and _way _scarier than usual.

"… darker than usual…"

"…must be that Naruto baka…"

"…who is going to be on his team…?"

Sasuke slumped his forehead onto his fingers that were crisscrossed. Suddenly a thought came to him.

'_He doesn't have a new lover… right? Pfft. He's such a dobe; no way would anyone want him. But his looks and personality… he wouldn't have a new lover right?'_

'_**He did leave us though; it wouldn't be weird if he does have a new lover. But I got to admit, his ass is tight.'**_

'_Great, now I have an imaginary voice in my head. I must be going crazy. And that is my ass! Don't you go and comment on it!!'_

'_**I take great offense to that. I am not 'just a voice'; I am your… inner voice, you can say. And no; you are not going crazy. Since I am in your body, anything that is yours is mine also.'**_

'_Whatever, I am going to cut talking to you now.'_

'_**You can't cut talking to me! I am in-'**_

_**-Cut-**_

'_That's better. Anyway, back to the subject. Naruto did grow up a lot when he was chasing me. When he was 16, he had bright cerulean blue eyes that just suck me in, whiskered cheeks that just give him look like an animalistic beauty, and pink pouty lips that I want to kiss all the time. He also has 6 packs and he was shorter than me by 4 or 5 inches, making him acceptable on both sides.'_

'_**And his ass that I just want to ram in…'**_

'_And his ass that I just want to ram in…'_

'_You're back again, aren't you?'_

'_**Smart!'**_

_-Sigh-_

Sasuke snapped back to reality when he felt a two familiar chakra spikes and two other foreign ones. One of them was Naruto's! The one other one was Sai's…. But the foreign ones seem small, about chuunin level only. But Naruto and Sai's chakra only seems jounin level only, wasn't both of their level should be about his level- around ANBU level too or for Naruto- Kage level?

Sasuke scowled (how many times did he scowl today?) and wondered if something was preventing them to use their chakra. Maybe they were trying to suppress their chakra so that people won't wonder why some kids have ANBU level of chakra.

Possible.

After all that was what Sasuke did. He suppressed his level also to a jounin level, incase… well in case _something _happens when he meets Naruto again. Like fighting an angry lover for taking his lover (Naruto) away or something… But Naruto was his lover first! Uchiha Sasuke was not sounding whiney just now, no sir. However, Sasuke is filled with anticipation to see his lover again, after 6 years. Those six years were the years that Sasuke hated with passion. Tsunade wouldn't tell him anything and wouldn't even let him out of the village to search for Naruto. His (well more of Naruto's friends) gave him nasty glares that can rival his own and Sasuke just felt more empty and betrayed. Tsunade just told him, "This is your fault, Uchiha. Think about what you did."

Not only that but he and Naruto are divorced. Yes, they were married after a year of dating, when Naruto was 17 and he was 18. The legal age of marriage was 16 in Konoha and many ninjas married early, due to the risks of dying in a mission. However, they could get completely divorced if one signed divorce papers and was given an appropriate reason for divorcing. They have to have 3 days of separation before everything was cut clean between them. And that was what happened to our Uchiha. After a week of not seeing his dobe, he finally went to the Hokage. Sasuke thought that Naruto was out on a mission and was in haste so he didn't write a note for him so he didn't care for the first few days. But after a while, he gave up and went to see Tsunade to see where the hell his husband is.

_**** Flashback no jutsu! ****_

"_I need to know where my husband is, Tsunade-sama," said one sexually deprived and worried Uchiha Sasuke. He was aggravated when the guard outside of the Hokage's office stopped him to go see Tsunade but one look at the angry Sharingan made the guard's legs go weak and thus, the Uchiha proceeded into the room without further interruptions._

_When he knocked open the door, Tsunade didn't even bat him an eyelash, making the raven more irritated. He banged his fists on the table, making the papers tremble slightly but the Hokage refused any communication with him. Sasuke gritted his teeth and growled out again, "Where is Naruto, Tsunade-sama? Tell me… please."_

_For an Uchiha to say please, well… Tsunade have to tell him doesn't she. Tsunade turned her chair and stared straight at Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke widened his eyes slightly to show his surprise at how dead and how much pain the Hokage's gold eyes show. Sasuke subconsciously took a step back. When she spoke, Sasuke almost wished that he didn't ask at all._

_Almost._

"_Naruto… he is no longer your husband, Uchiha. You two are divorced a week before. And where he is… is none of your concerns." Her voice was dead and bland, just like her eyes._

"_That… this isn't possible!"_

_Sasuke stared at her with deadly Sharingan eyes. His fists are clenched at his sides, trembling so softly that you won't even see it if you weren't paying attention._

"_That is possible, Uchiha. By the laws of Konoha, he signed the divorce papers, gave me an appropriate reason, and it passed 3 days without any opposition from you so it does make you two divorced."_

"_What was the appropriate reason then!?"_

_Uchiha Sasuke screamed out in fury. He had never lost his temper to the blond before. To Naruto- yes. To some of his friends- yes. To the Hokage- never. Tsunade's eyes flickered to him again and something akin to rage bloomed in her eyes. Her laid back posture became tense and then laid back again. Tsunade's eyes looked at the windows, making her back towards the raven. Sasuke was about to ask again but then Tsunade stopped him._

"_The reason was personal, Uchiha and where he is right now is none of your business anymore, since you are divorced."_

_Sasuke's control snapped and he stormed back out of the office, eager to work his anger out. Right before he left, Tsunade called back to him. Her eyes was no longer dull and dead, but was filled with pain._

"_This is all your fault, Uchiha. Think about what you did."_

_**** Flashback no jutsu END! ****_

Even till this day, Sasuke have no clue what she was talking about. But he had a lead. And if he was right about this lead, then… there probably really won't be any more chances that Naruto would be his again. He prayed, prayed to anyone that his lead was wrong. He just hoped that he would speak to Naruto today, and see if he could find out what broke their relationship.

Because… Sasuke don't think he can survive without Naruto anymore.

* * *

**Author's Note-**

**There is another cliffy. Hehehehe. I was sick this whole week and still made this chapter for you! How nice I am! –Beams-**

**Sasuke- If I was sick, then I want Naruto in a tight nurse outfit and calling me Sasuke-sama. –Sighs-**

**Hanako- You're thinking about that? Actually that is on my mind too. I probably will make a chapter of that. But shouldn't you be there –points to where the three of the Uzumaki are- and try to get Naruto back? Cause Tsuki and Ryosuke are really possessive these days. **

**Sasuke- Grrr. Stop right there! Naruto is mine!**

**-Runs over there and start a glaring match with all Tsuki and Ryosuke-**

**Hanako- Psst, Naruto! **

**-Naruto walks over-**

**Naruto- Nani?**

**Hanako- Do you want to know what your reason was for divorcing Sasuke?**

**Naruto- shrugs. Ok.**

**-Hanako whispers into Naruto's ear-**

**Naruto- GASP! How DARE you do that to me Sasuke!?**

**-Naruto runs over to Sasuke and hits him-**

**Muahahahaha! What is Naruto's reason and Sasuke's lead? Will Naruto and Sasuke get back together? **

**Review if you want more chapters!**

**Thank you very much if you put my story in the story alert or fave it, but I would appreciate it, if you leave a review. Anyways,**

**Read and Review!!**


	6. Meeting Him Again

**Title- Love All Over Again**

**Author- kkm-crazyfan24**

**Full Summary- Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, and Naruto's kits are in the past with Kyuubi's doings! But in the future, many dangerous and stupid had happened and Naruto don't know if he could stand being near the Uchiha again. Can… everything go back together again? Sasunaru!! Smart Naruto! OOC! Travel back time! YAOI! M-preg!**

**Ratings- 12-14 years old to 17-20 years old.**

**Warnings- M- preg. Most likely there will be a lemon or lime and YAOI! (Homosexuals) If you are homophobic, I will tell you to GET THE FUCK OUT HERE.**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT OWN Naruto. If I do, then seriously, I will make Sasuke screw Naruto in every episode. BELIEVE IT!**

**Please enjoy!

* * *

**

_**Love All Over Again**_

_By kkm-crazyfan24_

_**Chapter five- Meeting him again

* * *

**_

_Even till this day, Sasuke have no clue what she was talking about. But he had a lead. And if he was right about this lead, then… there probably really won't be any more chances that Naruto would be his again. He prayed, prayed to anyone that his lead was wrong. He just hoped that he would speak to Naruto today, and see if he could find out what broke their relationship. _

_Because… Sasuke don't think he can survive without Naruto anymore.

* * *

_

Naruto tensed as he was near the doors of his class, he felt the chakra spike of _him. _He could kill 50 people without mercy, stain his hands with crimson blood but he just… can't do this. One part of him were thinking of retreating plans while the other side of him were saying he should stay back because he have to face him one day or another. Naruto didn't know what to think. He just wanted to turn around and run back into his house. Yes, house. The Uzumaki household that he went to this morning with Sai and his children.

_**** Flashback no jutsu! ****_

"_Where… the heck are we?"_

"_In the middle of a forest."_

_Tsuki replied to the question that Ryosuke asked. Ryosuke growled at her, "I know that! Why are we here!?" Tsuki faced the other way, breaking the conversation. She did not know and refused to answer the question that Ryosuke asked. Then Ryosuke turned to the next best thing. His Okaa-chan._

_He tugged the shirt of Naruto's shirt before asking, "Why are we here, Okaa-chan?"_

_Naruto turned to his boy and ruffled his hair, making it more of a bed look. Tsuki huffed at the sign of affection. No fair! How come Ryo-niichan __**always**__ get Okaa-chan's attention?! She tugged the other side of his shirt and making a pout. Naruto then turned to his daughter and ruffled her hair too, stopping the motion on Ryosuke's head. Tsuki smirked to her older brother. HA! See who have Okaa-chan's attention now!_

_Ryosuke glared hard, back at her. He tugged the shirt again, making Naruto's attention at him again, making Tsuki frown and fume. She tugged the shirt again, harder, making Naruto's attention at her again. They kept at this for a few minutes, making Naruto's head turn right and left so much, there was only a blur of yellow to be seen._

_Sai chuckled at the blatant possessiveness of the two Uzumaki twin. These were one of the days that their other parent's possessive genes would kick in. Ahh, the joys of staying with the Uzumaki twins. Watching them show their possessiveness to Naruto was one of the highlights staying with them._

_Sai turned and placed a hand on both of the chibi Uzumaki, making them stop the verbal war about who was Okaa-chan's favorite child. Seriously, how many times did they have this talk? 20? 30? Naruto turned to him with the most grateful look he can muster while his head was spinning from moving too fast. Sai smiled at him, a real smile too. A smile that he learned from traveling places to places with the blonde haired male and another black haired male._

_Sai took his hand back when Tsuki and Ryosuke attempted to take a bite. Naruto turned to scold at them about biting his hand, looking just like a real mother. Sai looked around. The forest just seems so damn familiar! _

_Where I kissed Naruto for the first time….?_

_Naw._

_Where I got jealous over Sasuke for taking Naruto….?_

_Nope._

_Where I ch-_

_Ding Ding!_

_The Uzumaki household! _

_Sai looked at Naruto, ready to tell him that he knew but then saw Naruto's eyes. They told him to be quiet and knew that he figured it out. Sai nodded slightly to show that he understand it. Tch. Probably Naruto wants to show off to his kids again…_

_Yup, that's pretty much the answer._

_Tsuki and Ryosuke stopped glaring at each other when their Okaa-chan finally put his hands on their shoulder. There seem to be a mischievous glint in there…_

_Naruto bit his thumb, making blood appears before performing a series of seals very fast. Finally, he slammed his hand on the middle of the huge tree that was on the right of him. The trees that were in front of them, swirled together before the powerful genjutsu were released. A giant house like the Uchiha main house appeared in front of them with smaller houses on the right and left of the main house. Tsuki and Ryosuke gapped that the huge houses. Their Okaa-san lives… here?!_

_Tsuki closed her mouth faster than someone can say "Ninja." She walked up to the main house and saw a plate on it. It says… Namikaze. This is her grandfather's house? The great and powerful Namikaze Minato's house?_

_Naruto seemed to notice their surprise with the lack of Sai. Before Naruto left Konoha, Naruto showed Sai his house before, claiming that Sai should come over for some tea. Nonetheless, that was how Sai found out that he was pregnant with __**that man's **__children. _

_Naruto didn't notice that he clenched his fist so hard that blood started to seep out where his nails pierced. Naruto finally snapped out of his reverie when he felt Sai's hand on his shoulder. Sai sent him a look that just screams 'forget about him.' Easier to see than act. Naruto took a deep breath and opened his eyes once again. Today was the day that Ryosuke and Tsuki would go to the academy with him! He cannot act like this! With one huge fox-ish smile on his face, he took his bloodied right hand that is still bleeding and sent some chakra there. His hand glowed a purple-ish color (more blue than red but still violet color) and put it on the plate that says Namikaze._

_The plate glowed a bright blue before the doors to the mansion was opened. Tsuki and Ryosuke looked shocked before looking at each other and grinned. Naruto grinned with them and ushered them in. Sai stood where he was before rolling his eyes and smile. _

_Bang._

_Sai looked at the door that closed with wide eyes. He shook his head to get rid of the shock. He rushed to the front and tried to open the door. It didn't budge. Nani?!_

"_NARUTO!!!! OPEN THE DOOR!!!!!!!!"_

_Sai banged the door a few times but it didn't budge. Then a 'Hehehehe, I am going to get you' glint entered the inky eyes._

_Let's just say that Sai planned a perfect revenge for the mischievous vixen…_

_Naruto shuddered when he felt an evil aura coming outside the door._

_I sense a disturbance in force…_

_That was his last thought before he took a sadistic pleasure in hearing Sai screaming bloody murder at him for not opening the door. _

_**** Flashback no jutsu END! ****_

And look where it got him now! He snarled at another male student when he _leered _at him! How dare him! Just because he looked like a girl…

He glared hatefully at Sai again, who seemed oblivious to it.

Naruto was wearing a red t-shirt that was _very tight_ and defined his shoulders. It showed off his slender tan neck with no necklace on it. The necklace was gone when Naruto looked for it and he deduced that it must be with Tsunade right now. At first Naruto felt a bit exposed since the necklace was with him for a decade but he felt better when Ryosuke was there to comfort him.

His pants… were also _very_ revealing. His pants are pure white and very tight, making his ass look… damn, just so _ravishable! _His hair is also spiked up with some water that Sai splashed on him this morning to 'complete the look.' When he was walking on the streets with Ryosuke and Tsuki-

And also them!

Sai dressed them like dolls! Tsuki is dressed in a deep purple dress with black long pants underneath it that Naruto insisted. He DOES NOT want pedophiles on his daughter! Ryosuke was worse! Sai wanted to dress Ryosuke in a matching dress but Naruto threatened that he would cut off his (Sai's) baby making machine if he even try to get the dress on Ryosuke. His son is a boy, goddamnit! Ryosuke added his personalized glare to the threat and Sai retreated. Then Naruto dressed Ryosuke into a blue shirt with black pants up to his knees. When Naruto was dressing up Ryosuke, Tsuki was icy glaring at Sai.

Her eyes _dared_ him to put that damn _flower head band_ on her. She was a ninja! She would not put on something that is that… _that girly_! Sai pouted before yelling to Naruto to tell him to make them some breakfast. Naruto was about to tell him to make it himself before Ryosuke's stomach rumbled out its approval. Ryosuke rubbed his hand on the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. Naruto smiled softly and then proceeded into the kitchen.

After they finally ate breakfast (In which Sai almost got a black eye and a torn purple dress for Tsuki) and some mumblings from Kyuubi about going using the chakra concealers. Naruto paled before pulling his scroll from his right knee ninja pouch. He quickly bit his thumb again and slammed his hand on one of the summoning.

Poof!

Three gold chakra concealers and one red earring that are also a chakra concealer popped out. He held one out soundlessly to Sai and put one on his own wrist. He could already feel the energy leaving him and into the concealer. This type of concealer can even make a Hokage level chakra into a genin level chakra. This can also be altered depending on how chakra you want the concealer to hold. Even if you want to force extra chakra out, it won't work. Only when you take off the concealers, then you will get all your chakra back. Naruto and Sai made their chakra seem jounin level. Naruto also put the red earring on to hold back Kyuubi's powers in case he lost control on something trivial.

Naruto also slammed his hand on another summoning. Out of this poof, two headbands came out. Konoha headbands, to be exact. Naruto tied one on his neck while handing Sai the other one. Sai took it with a lopsided smile and tied it on his left arm. Then Naruto closed the scroll back up and put it in his pouch again. If one can detect his genjutsu, they would have noticed that underneath the jutsu, there was twin katanas strapped onto Naruto's back, making a X.

When they were walking down the streets, many of the villagers didn't even recognize him! However… many perverts _leered _at his son and daughter! Damn them to hell! But after walking for a while, many of the villagers remembered him as the Kyuubi- boy. It wasn't very hard in fact, since the whiskers on his cheeks are very pronounced and not many people have blue eyes and are blonde. What they didn't understand was how the two little kids were by that _demon's _side. Then they sneered at him, thinking that he brainwashed them. However, some others have different ideas. Perhaps the children were by that de- _Naruto's _because he wasn't the demon. Some were entrapped within their own thinking while others just decided to attend their own duties again.

Naruto just let a blinding smile on his face, ignoring some villagers' glares and sneers though he was a bit confused. Usually the villagers would out right yell at him or even throw things at him. He wondered idly before catching one of Tsuki's icy glares. He winced slightly before putting a hand on her shoulder and shaking his head. Tsuki looked mad for a moment before receding her 'attack.' The villagers looked surprised at this but Naruto just waved them off. It was almost time to get to the academy.

Back to the present.

Naruto is so close to the door and chakra spikes just keep getting closer and closer. He **the **Uzumaki Naruto and he shouldn't be afraid of him! But every ninja got a weakness…

Tsuki and Ryosuke looked at each other. They could feel fear and something else rolling off of Okaa-chan. Tsuki looked on impassively but her right hand was always on top of her ninja pouch, ready to fight if they had to. Ryosuke was the same as her. His hand was on his pouch and his tensed figure showed that he was no push over.

Sai looked at Naruto and wondered if this was a good idea after all. He knew that Tsuki know about Sasuke and want to kill him on the spot if she sees him but not if Ryosuke got there first. It was obvious that Tsuki was told by Itachi. Naruto would have been to sad and upset to talk about him and he already told Ryosuke so that leaves only Itachi. Sai sighed. Everything related to Naruto is so damn complicated!

Naruto continued walking until Kyuubi woke up. Kyuubi immediately felt his kit's tensed figure and thoughts.

_**Kit, are yo-**_

_Damn you Kyuubi! You didn't tell me that __**he**__ was back too!_

_**Kit… as much it pains me to say, you should give him a chance to explain.**_

_Oh really? Want me to remind you who were the one who went berserk and told me to leave that 'blasted and cheating Uchiha'?_

… _**Point taken.**_

_Glad you see my way._

Then there was no more sound in his head except very light snoring coming from the demon's cage. Naruto mentally shook his head and softly whispered, "Good night."

They are finally in front of the door and no one moved a muscle to open the door. Naruto was about to open the door when Sai grabbed his shoulders and pushed him into his chest.

"Don't force yourself if you don't want to do this," came the muffled murmur of Sai when his face was in the blonde's head. Naruto sighed and held back the approval at that. "I have to face _him_ one day. Might as well do it today." Sai nodded in defeat and lifted Naruto up to breathe while his arm still rested across Naruto's shoulders. With another deep sigh, Naruto opened the door for them all.

* * *

Sasuke feel like he can't breathe. The person that he loves the most is in front of him right now… with, he noticed in displeasure, a _Sai _and two little kids. But Naruto, the person he love the most is in front of him right now! Not even 10 feet away! He was so beautiful. Sasuke frowned. He didn't notice it in the past, but the 12 year old Naruto is quite… alluring. Wearing a red right shirt like that, it intensified Naruto's entire face and the tight white pants made him look really young. All in all, if anyone was to ask him for his thoughts (which no one did so no one found out) he would say that Naruto is a catch in the eye. He was like gem that shone like no other in the classroom. A gem that even surpass him. A gem that the heaven have given to Sasuke but like a foolish fool he is, he didn't notice it until it was gone. Now Naruto was there, there _with him, _he would get him back. Back to him, back to where Sasuke needs him the most.

Sasuke snarled. He wanted to jump and slaughter the arm that was _oh- so- innocently _lying across Naruto's slender shoulders. Naruto was only his to touch! His to hold! His to love only!

… But that might not happen again…

He just prayed (Which he nearly never do), he prayed hard, just hoping that Naruto can forgive for whatever he have done and just take him back.

He just hoped.

* * *

Naruto gulped loudly. There were many pairs of eyes looking at him like a piece of meat. Girls swarmed around him and were shouting.

"OMG! IS THAT YOU NARUTO!??"

"He is so kawaii!"

"Who are those two kids…?"

"The guy next to Naruto is hot too."

Naruto nearly cringed when he saw Sasuke perked up at the shout of the two kids. Can't the damn Uchiha mind his own business!?

Apparently not.

Naruto felt a hand slapped his back. He would have almost fallen if it wasn't for Sai's arms that saved him just in time. He was ready to glare at the person who did that and softened his glare. It was the mutt face, Kiba. The mutt face was… blushing. What the hell?

"That really is you, Foxy? You look like a damn girl!"

Kiba laughed at that but the blush was still on his face. Naruto nearly growled at him. He does not look like a damn girl! He was about to give Kiba a piece of his mind before he heard a war cry from Ryosuke. Naruto twisted his way in to the front where both of his children are. When he finally got to the front, he froze.

His eyes were trapped within the Uchiha's endless onyx eyes. He wanted to run, run from the eyes. These eyes were so similar to Itachi's eyes. But while Itachi's eyes are blank, these eyes are with agonizing longing and passion. Naruto felt like he could suffocate just from the eyes alone.

Another war cry (again from Ryosuke) broke him out of his trance. He quickly shunshin to where Tsuki and Ryosuke was about to go, stopping them in mid way of their jutsu, placing one hand on each pair of smaller hands. Naruto's own glare made them stop. Tsuki dropped her head and whispered a sorry but Naruto could hear it just fine. He nodded in her direction before looking at Ryosuke. His eyes were burning hate at the boy behind Naruto aka. The Uchiha. Naruto placed his hand on Ryosuke's eyes, closing him when his hand slid down.

Ryosuke and Tsuki were boiling with anger. This was the man that made their Okaa-chan cry! They want to get over there and spill his blood but their Okaa-chan stopped them.

Then Naruto ushered them to sit where he sat in the past, the seat next to Sasuke. Naruto hesitated for a moment before sitting the seat closes to Sasuke. He didn't want his kids try to kill the Uchiha. While he was doing this, he didn't notice that the whole class's eyes are on him (not that it wasn't before.)

"N-Naruto! Where did you learn to do that?!" Sakura loudly asked when Naruto looked at them. Ino and Sakura already stopped fighting when they came into the classroom and was smacked with the image of an absolutely _adorable _Naruto.

They were about to cuddle him but he just disappeared in a poof of smoke! Sakura realized that this was a Shunshin, only performed by some chuunins and jounins. She was not a genius for nothing. Then another thing popped in her head. She pointed her finger at Naruto and said, "Why are you here? You didn't pass the test!"

Naruto looked at her sheepishly before showing off his headband. He pointed to it and said in a soft voice, "You see this headband? I have this headband and this proves that I am a Konoha ninja."

Sakura and everyone else, save for Sai, Tsuki, and Ryosuke were stunned. Even Sasuke was flabbergasted. He had never heard the blonde's voice so soft and so melodic. Usually he was loud, brash and rude but this new image… just makes him sound so mature. On the other of the classroom, one pineapple brunette looked at Naruto suspiciously before muttering a, "Troublesome."

Sakura was amazed at this new Naruto. First he was wearing these tight clothes that make him look like an angel, a fallen angel to be exact, and then he looks all new. Not the new that you see someone with a new haircut but new in the core. His bright cerulean blue eyes were still glowed with excitement but it also contained such maturity and wisdom… Sakura blushed. She never noticed it before but Naruto look really _beautiful._

Just then, the door opened and Iruka came in. He noticed some of the students were still lounging around where the Uchiha was sitting. He was about to yell at them to sit down but then he also noticed Naruto. It was like looking at someone you never saw before. Iruka never noticed it before but Naruto is really skinny. He should eat more. _But the amount of ramen he eats, how does he burn it off? _Iruka mused about this for a few moments before coughing slightly and shouted, "GO TO A SEAT!"

Everyone scrambled to get a seat but unlucky for the guy behind Naruto was pushed to the front and banged into Naruto. Naruto didn't notice this since he changed his chakra signal in a chuunin level after he came into the classroom and was not as observant. Naruto was banged to his left and at the last minute, he turned his entire face that way, only to meet… Sasuke's lips with his own.

Naruto's eyes were unusually wide and were so tempted to close his eyes and relish on the so familiar lips before realizing where he is. He pulled away as fast as he can and then… slapped Sasuke across the face. Naruto didn't even feel his own hand move and when he did, he just sat there. The whole class froze right there. Even Sasuke's fan girls just starred at Naruto like he was crazy. Naruto couldn't comprehend why he did that but his face was too close. He winced a bit when he saw that the raven's left cheek was slightly pink due to the slap.

Naruto wanted to touch that cheek and heal it but he kept his hands at his sides stubbornly. He was over this! He can't act like this… this idiot! Naruto snapped his head up and growled at Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei, aren't you going to start the class?"

This got everyone's attention and then the girls started to send a killer intent to Naruto. Naruto didn't care but just looked at his lap, refusing to make any eye contacts, especially to the raven at his left. While everyone else was at their seats, Iruka started to call out the attendance.

Finally Ryosuke decided to stop this tension. Gosh! He hated it when tensions happened, but he hated it even MORE when his Mama was the start of it. He tugged his Mama's hand and broke whatever trance his Mama was in. His Mama's blue eyes no longer look empty but with more light but sadness also. He crawled onto his Mama's arms, taking in the strong arms that wrapped around him protectively. Ryosuke was feeling drowsy with his Mama's smell but he stayed awake to whisper an "I love you." Finally his head hit his Mama's shoulders and there he went dreaming. But he did feel his Mama kiss the top of his head tenderly and whispered back a "Me too."

Tsuki glanced at the loving picture before staring at her own hands. They look just like a perfect family and she feels like she was the one that is intruding. She was about to fall into the abyss of her own thinking when Sai-ojichan poked her on the right arm. Tsuki was about to snarl at him but she relented when Sai-ojichan mouthed, _"Join the hug!"_ Tsuki hesitated before shaking her head no. It's not like she won't but it was she _can't. _They were the perfect picture of family and she felt that if she intrudes, she will be like a sore thumb, sticking out so obviously.

While she was arguing with herself, she failed to realize a pair of tan hands grabbing her by the waist. Tsuki was about to glare at that person when she realized that it was Okaa-chan. She looked at his left side, surprised to not see Ryosuke. She lazily looked at his left lap and that was where Ryosuke was sleeping. Actually a nap did sound really good right now. She yawned and rubbed her eyes slightly. Tsuki placed her head on Okaa-chan's shoulder before slipping into a slumber but she didn't miss the slight, "I love you."

Sasuke stared at the family picture and lightly touched his left cheek. Naruto may be supplying only chuunin level chakra but he still hits hard! But who was the mother of the two brats? They certainly have Naruto's blue eyes but their hair was black.

_Just like his._

Sasuke nearly jumped up but he resisted the urge. He was an Uchiha! Those two brats can't be his! Naruto _can't_ have babies! He's a guy!

_Wait a minute… there is only one other black head. WAIT! IT CAN'T BE HIM!_

Sai smirked, making some girl behind him faint. He knew that the Uchiha would find something suspicious between Tsuki, Ryosuke and him. It was weird enough that Ryosuke have the same style of hair as him (Sasuke) and when he finds out that they have the Sharingan also… well that would be a show. But Sai would interfere if Naruto gets hurt.

"Here!"

After the last person was announced from the list, Iruka eyed the two kids sleeping on Naruto. Curiosity reared its ugly head in Iruka's mind. Before Iruka realized what he was saying, he blurted out, "Who are those kids, Naruto?"

Other students perked up at hearing this question. It was strange that Naruto, the class idiot was hosting two kids and a hot guy.

Naruto blushed slightly before gaining confidence and woke Ryosuke and Tsuki up. When both of them were up, albeit still rubbing their sleepy eyes, Ryosuke turned to his Okaa-chan and whined, "Nani, Okaa-chan?"

This made many eyebrows rise up. Who was these kids' mommy?

Not looking into any of his classmates' eyes, Naruto turned to Tsuki and Ryosuke. "Stand up and introduce yourselves Tsuki-chan, Ryo-chan."

Ryosuke stood up straight on the _desk, _and said, "Ohayou gozaimasu! I am Uzumaki Ryosuke and I love ramen!! I also love Okaa-chan, Sai, and Tsuki. I hate people who make my Okaa-chan cry and I want to be a ninja as great as my Okaa-chan when I grow up!"

Some people sweat dropped at this since this one is very similar to the one and only Uzumaki Naruto. One or two thought that this kid is an Uzumaki? Naruto have relatives? Iruka just brushed this aside to the other millions of questions that he have for Naruto.

Ryosuke sat back down and Tsuki stood up on the desk instead. She looked impassively to the people that were staring at her (it actually scared some less witted ones) and then bowed slightly, surprising the students and Iruka.

Well, this is very different from the last kid.

She raised her head and stared evenly into each student's eyes. "Ohayou gozaimasu." Her voice is icy, making some of the students shiver. "I am Uzumaki Tsuki, the younger sister of Ryosuke-niichan. If any of you make my mommy cry, _I will get you." _Her eyes narrowed and was that a trick of sunlight? –red entered her eyes but was gone as fast it was there; even making some of the older kids' hair stand up.

Iruka cleared his throat before eyeing the younger Uzumaki as she stepped down. She was strong, no doubt. Then he turned to the last raven, left of Naruto. "Who are you?"

Sai stood up and fake smiled, thought it still made some of the girls faint. "Ohayou, I am Sai."

With just that, Sai sat back down with a 'plop.'

Naruto sweat dropped at this childish act and was thanking god that Sai didn't talk about how his (Naruto's) penis-

"And this Naru-chan's pen-"

ARGHH!

Before anyone can see it, Naruto leaped up and covered Sai's mouth. There was a slight blush on Naruto's whiskered cheeks and there was a sweat drop on Tsuki and Ryosuke's head.

Iruka just asked, "Who is their mommy, Naruto?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly and said, "Look into their eyes and tell me who their mommy is."

Every person save Sai looked into the twins eyes. They were a brilliant blue and the only other person in the room who has the same eyes is… Naruto.

"NANI!?"

"You're a BOY!"

"Well, about that…."

Iruka rubbed his head and ignored that question and asked another of his own. "Why are they here?"

"I can't leave them at home with Sai, since he is a pervert but I don't want them at home alone so I brought them to school with me."

Iruka wanted to bang his head against the wall but resisted the urge to do so. Instead he nodded his head and continued to talk about the teams, teamwork and blah, blah, blah.

"…Team 7 includes Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura-"

Naruto didn't want to cheer like a fool like the past so he just sat down contentedly. Sakura looked over at Naruto since he usually would be very happy that he would team up with her but decided to leave it alone. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at this but left it alone. It was too troublesome.

"-and Uchiha Sasuke."

"Tch. Just don't get in my way, dobe." Sasuke said this just to keep up his appearance.

Naruto snarled before turning his attention away. He really didn't want to talk to the raven.

Sakura jumped up and pointed at Ino, shouting, "YES! HA, Ino-pig! True love conquers all!!"

Iruka coughed loudly, catching Sakura's attention and then she blushed and kept on thinking that Sasuke was her shining knight. Ryosuke, though jumped up and shouted, "Why does Okaa-chan have to team up with this teme!?"

Naruto pushed him down on his seat and scowled, "Language Ryo-chan."

Iruka was surprised that Naruto didn't ask the question but nonetheless explained. "Sasuke's grades were first among all 27 graduates. And your 'Okaa-chan' was the dead last. We have to do this to balance the teams, understand?"

Ryosuke was about to protest again when Iruka said that his Okaa-chan was a dead last but was suppressed by Tsuki who knocked him out with her fist. Everyone just sweat dropped at this.

Naruto sighed before saying, "Iruka-sensei, please continue naming the teams."

Again Iruka was swept off his feet with Naruto's politeness but continued the teams.

"Alright, Team 8 includes…"

Naruto just tuned out the rest since he knew them already and was just running his hand through his son's silky hair. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at this act and was feeling jealous. But one thought was on his head the whole time.

_We will talk after this Naruto. I will find out why you left me. I swear.

* * *

_

**Author's Note-**

**Eh… if anyone noticed it, I did leave a cliff hanger in nearly all of my chapters. Sorry to those who do not love cliffys (I am also one of the ones that hate it too) but I need it to attract readers!**

**This story is also being updated every Wednesday and the only time which it will not is because I am feeling generous and will update earlier or I have to cram for some tests so it will be updated later. However I assure you that the latest updates I will make is 2 or 3 days after Wednesday.**

**Again, I will say this-**

**I love you guys putting my story into your favorites or putting it in Story alerts but I would appreciate if you left a small review. Just a simple "Good job" or "please update soon" will be enough for me.**

**For those that feel Naruto is OOC, well, that is my intention.**

**Another thing is that my Beta is Mt749. Please read her stories, it is really good!**

**Finally- my birthday is in 1 days!!!**

**And for my birthday present, please give me a bunch of reviews!**

**Read and review!!**

**=^.^=**


End file.
